Circle of Twilight
by EverAndAlways
Summary: Okayy, my very first fanfic. All about Edward, Bella, and Jacob, and their quest to true loveee : Read, enjoy, and review pleeaassseeee xD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original plotlines or characters, Steph and L. J. do! :D Just some of my own characters that are thrown into the mix, those are alllllll mine :D

I would like to thank soooo many friends for helping me make this waayyy better than it was! :D Thanks guys, love you!

* * *

I jolt out of my seat as the bell rings for 4th period. I hurry to gather up my stuff before I'm late. I trudge out of the room, and almost trip over the carpet. I sigh, shake my head, and walk down the hall as a familiar voice calls to me.

"Bella! Hey Bella! Wait up!" Alice yells across the hallway. I turn around and have to duck out of the way as a senior plows by me.

"Hey Al, how goes it?" I say as Alice catches up, and falls into step beside me.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old. Quiet ride to school, boring classes, hot guy who totally digs me…" she trails off, glancing at me slyly. I stop to look at her, gasping.

"Who?!?" My eyes are just as wide as my grin as I watch Alice blush.

"Well, he's new…and his name's Dylan…and he's a senior…and he was just flirting with me in French class!!!" She almost yells the last part. I laugh, and we start walking again.

"Okay, so when do I get to meet Mr. Dylan?" I ask, grinning.

"Tomorrow! I told him he just _had_ to come to the play!" She giggles. I'm about to giggle along with her as the bell rings.

"I'll talk to you later Al!" I say, laughing as we go separate ways to our next classes.

I slide into my seat just in time. Yes, I am late, but our teacher gets there about 5 seconds after I do, so no harm done. Mr. Munoz walks in with his usual attitude. Sad, lost, depressed, whatever you want to call it. He has on dark blue trousers with a white shirt, and a tie that looks mysteriously mustard-stained. He is quite young for a teacher. I would say late 20's maybe early 30's. He has dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. He tosses his briefcase onto his desk, and sits in a chair at the front of the room.

"Alright people, let's get our books out. You were _supposed _to have read 'till chapter 8. May I ask how many did?" He looks around the classroom to see who has their hands up. 5 people, including me. He frowns, and simply shakes his head. "Okay, you hav-" he began to say at the same moment that a knock sounds on the door. It's comical how everyone's heads turn to the door at exactly the same moment, but then again mine is one of them. The door opens and a man steps in. He has the strangest hair, is the first thing I think. It is almost bronze, a sort of reddish brown. He's tall and lithe, his gait elegant, and his body toned and sculpted subtly. "Ah yes, our new student. Mr.…?" Mr. Munoz trails off, waving his hand for the guy to fill in the blank.

"Edward Masen, sir," he replies. His voice sets my ears ringing and my heart pounding. It's deep, and husky; not to mention his slight English accent. Mr. Munoz nods, and waves his hand for him to sit in a seat. I look around just as Edward does. The only open seat is next to me. He walks down the aisle between seats and slides into the seat only a few feet away from mine. I can feel his presence, but it's not exactly heat. It's a sort of tingling in my skin. I shake my head slightly to clear it. This is ridiculous, I barely know this Edward! As soon as I think of him, he turns to look at me, as if he knew I was thinking about him, and then extends his hand. I notice that Edward's eyes are green, and they set off his hair like autumn leaves on the grass.

"Hi, I'm Edward," he says. I nod, and smile.

"Hey, my name's Bella," I reply, extending my hand to shake his. My hand touches his and I feel a sort of zing between our skin. I pull away abruptly, and stare at my hand. What is going on? I lean back in my seat, and look over to see the same look of confusion on Edward's face. He looks over at me, shrugs, and turns away. I notice something different about his eyes before he looks away from me. As if they've become harder; no longer open, and friendly, but closed off, and cold. It shocks me a little, and it stings a little too. It is not my fault if there's something weird going on between us. I turn away as well, and try to concentrate on the breakdown of _Romeo and Juliet_ Mr. Munoz is giving us. I look right at him, and I can see his lips moving, but I don't hear any sound. It's like the whole world has been silenced. All I hear is a strange humming. I look over at Edward, and find he's also looking at me. The strangest part of all is that I feel…connected to him. As if there is some kind of force pulling us together. I shake my head again to clear it. All the noises in the classroom come back as if I've just turned up the volume on a T.V. I jump in my seat a little and then relax, and at the same moment the bell rings efficiently scaring me again. I sigh as I see people snigger as they walk out of class, and pick up my books.

I walk to my locker, and see that Alice is already there waiting for me. I give a weird sort of wave, and proceed to open my locker.

"What's wrong?" Alice asks. I sigh, dump my books in my locker, and get out my lunch.

"Just this new guy in my English class. He's really ticking me off. Not to mention totally hot complete with an English accent, and the weirdest, most perfect hair ever," I ramble as we walk to lunch.

"Mmm, sounds like your type," Alice replies. I groan a little, and stop walking, causing us to get bumped by people walking through the halls. After two years here, you would think I'd know not to stop in the halls in between periods.

"Oh Al, don't get started again," I say, pulling as out of the crowd to lean on some lockers.

"What? I didn't say anything about how you always fall for guys that hurt you and then leave," she says while she widens her eyes. That face would have fooled me had I not known her since I was 2.

"No, I do not," I say, already knowing that I do. I just shake my head, signaling that I don't want to talk about this anymore. Thankfully she gets the signal, and drops it. This Dylan must be something special if he can get Alice to shut up. I nod to her, and wave as she goes off into the lunch line, and I go to pick out a table. I pick one right in the middle of the commons, and sit down pulling out my ham sandwich, and a bottle of water. I unwrap the sandwich, and am just about to bite into it when someone walks up to my table.

"Excuse me, but could I sit here?" I look up to see Edward Masen's bright green eyes looking down at me. My mouth won't move so I just nod and smile. He smiles right back, and sits directly across from me. I sit there, as he pulls out his own lunch consisting of a sandwich, and some kind of red energy drink, doing nothing but looking him over while I eat.

His eyes are once again open, and friendly. His skin fair, but with enough pink in it that it isn't pale. His hair once again catches my attention, and I notice that it is even more interesting than what I had observed earlier. It is reddish brown, the strange bronze-like color, but with a blend of other colors as well. There are some hints of black, and a few splashes of brown, and even some small dashes of blonde.

My attention snaps away from his hair as I see Alice walking to our table with an amused expression, and a stray boy in tow. I raise my eyebrows as if to say, 'is that him?' and she winks as if to say 'what'd you think?' I just grin, and look down at my sandwich and back up to her. Only her, and I know that I am nodding. Her own smile widens into a grin as she reaches the table.

"Well who do we have here?" Alice asks coyly as she sits next to me, and motions for Dylan to sit across from her.

"Well I might ask you the same question," I reply before adding, "Alice, this is Edward Masen. Edward, this is Alice Brandon." I wave my hand back and forth between the two as they shake hands, and then motion towards Dylan.

"Bella, this is Dylan Hale. Dylan, this is Bella Swan," Alice says, looking at the both of us as we simply nod towards each other. The rest of lunch passes in a blur of conversation that I don't take part in. I concentrate on my lunch, and then my classes. Before I know it I'm at home, and the only thing I remember from the entire day is that, from 4th period to 7th, Edward Masen is in every single one of my classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters that I made up out of scratch. All original plotlines and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and L. J. Smith, both of whom are amazing! :D

I would like to thank everyone who helped me make this chapter better (Especially a certain Ms. Randomness :D) Enjoy and review please!

3rd chapter will be written in a few days....up by next week? Let's hope so.... :D

* * *

I trudge up the stairs, my bag trailing behind me. I'm halfway to my room when I hear a tiny, bell-like voice call my name, and just as suddenly my little sister is jumping around my feet waving a piece of paper in my face.

"Bella! Bella, look! I made you a painting!" Renesmee says, holding up a piece of paper with a rainbow of blobs. I smile and pick her up, and carry her into my room along with my bag and her painting. I plop Nessie onto the bed, the bag onto the floor, and carefully examine the painting.

"It's…very pretty Nessie! Is it…flowers?" I guess carefully. She giggles, and nods her tiny head enthusiastically.

"Aren't they pretty Bella?" I nod while laughing along with her. I watch my little sister as she continues to paint little blobs that are supposed to be cats now. Her little fingers flex around the paintbrush as she dips it into the paint, and her eyebrows scrunch up as she concentrates. The sunlight plays in her hair turning her dark brown hair to red. Almost as red as Edward's, my mind says. I shake the thought away, and occupy myself by laying out some newspapers so she doesn't get paint on the floor. She smiles up at me in that sparkly way of hers, with her chocolate brown eyes that are so like my own that they could have been photocopied there, and my mind wanders back to the accident.

"Bella, stop texting and listen to me!" my dad said from the front seat. I looked up from the screen of my phone irritably.

"I'm listening dad," I replied. I glared at him, almost burning a hole in the rear-view mirror. Didn't he understand at all? Harry was so close to asking me to homecoming, and here he was yelling at me for trying to get a life!

"I don't appreciate your attitude, young lady. Would it have killed you to act civilly towards your cousins?" his eyes flashed with what I then thought to be anger.

"Dad, it's not my fault if Sabrina has tacky clothes. Or if Nina can't sing for a dime. I don't have to be nice to these people I barely know; it's not like they're my friends." I rolled my eyes. "Now can we please not talk about this anymore? I just want to-"

I flash back to my sister tugging on my sleeve. I shake my head slightly and look down at her with a smile.

"Bella, I'm out of paint!" Ness's eyes start tearing up, and I hurry to console her.

"It's ok Ness, we'll get you more when we go to the store," I say, picking her up and rubbing her back.

"Promise?" she asks as she sniffles. I nod and get her a tissue, carrying her to her room and tucking her in. Nessie had only been 2 when dad died in the accident. She had sat unnoticed in her car seat as I fought for something as stupid as a trip to the mall. I carefully pull the blanket up so it rests on top of her as I think of how stupid I'd been. We had gone to Kentucky to visit my dad's side of the family. At the time, my cousins had seemed like stupid, idiotic rednecks, and I had been a city snob. They had tried to show me the farm, how to throw a rock so it jumped all the way across the lake, the works, and I had told them how lame all of it was. I had begged Dad to take me to the only mall in town, and just before we left, my cousins ratted me out for the jerk I was. My dad had been lecturing me and accidentally swerved into the wrong lane. I had woken up to Nessie's cries 30 minutes later. We had crashed into oncoming traffic, my head was bleeding, my face was scratched up as well as my arms, and my dad was dead. The door slams and I come back to the present again.

"Bells? I'm home" my mom calls from the hallway.

"Hey Mom," I reply. She takes off her coat, shoes, and comes into the living room where I'm watching T.V. and doing homework. Her light brown hair is ruffled from the wind and her eyes are tired, but happy and open. My mom is tall and thin just like me. Her long hand with the thin fingers reaches out to ruffle my hair and she smiles as she walks past me to the kitchen.

"How was school?" she calls to me with the clanging of pots and pans as background noise.

"Fine," I say while flicking through channels. News, boring, soaps, more news, football, boring. I turn the T.V. off and walk into the kitchen where my mom is trying to make spaghetti. "Need help?" I smile and take the noodles from her hands as she sighs and slips out of the room.

Mom's not a great cook. In fact, she's absolutely horrible. Before the accident, dad had done all the cooking. I stir in some spaghetti sauce as my guilt once again makes my heart beat double time and my stomach clench. I blink my eyes to stop the tears from flowing. It has been 2 years since the accident, and the pain is still raw against my heart. I push away all the hurt feelings and concentrate on making dinner. The bad thing about cooking is, while my hands are busy, my mind is free to wander.

I flit from thoughts of the accident, to Nessie painting, to Edward's green eyes. As soon as I think of his eyes the rest of him follows quickly. His elegant gait, his strong jaw line, and the wide expanse of his forehead obscured by his strange reddish-brown hair. The tall line of his back, and the lean muscles along his arms and shoulders. His bright white smile, and the lips surrounding it. I'm startled out of my thoughts as the phone starts to ring. I turn down the stove, put the lid on, and dash to get the phone. I get it right on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey Bells," says my brother's voice. I sigh and smile.

"Hey Gabe, how's college treating you?" I ask. Gabriel had left for college in Connecticut this past fall. He was only 2 years older than me and we were as close as a brother and sister could be. I hear his rumbling laugh at the other end and can imagine how his lips widen over his bright, white teeth and his brown eyes sparkle.

"Freshman year's a bitch, remind me never to come back," he says and I laugh at him slightly. My brother has always had a humor.

"Sure thing bro. So when you coming home?" I ask, my voice slightly chiding. My big brother had neglected to come home for Thanksgiving. Instead he had stayed to play football with his buddies and hang with his steady girlfriend, Emily.

"I know, I know, you guys are furious, but I promise I'm comin' home for Christmas! Which is why I'm calling!" He says. I wait for him to continue, but only hear him chuckle at the other end.

"Well tell me then!" I reply, laughing. I can practically see him shaking his head and shaking with laughter in his dorm at Yale.

"Alright, so we get 2 weeks off for Christmas break starting in about 17 days," he says, "so I'm going to spend the 1st week with Emily's family, and the 2nd week…me and Emily are coming home to see y'all!" I shake my head and my eyes widen.

"You guys getting serious?" I ask as my smile widens.

"Yeah Bells, we've been going steady for 5 months now. I think I'm going to ask her to marry me!" I start giggling and squealing and at the other end Gabriel starts shushing. "You can't tell anyone yet! Not even mom, I want it to be a complete surprise. Promise!" I nod stupidly as I continue giggling and then remember that Gabriel can't see me. I slap myself in the forehead mentally.

"I promise! I'm so excited for you!" I say, about to continue as Mom comes down the stairs. "Oh here comes Mom!" I turn and motion for my mom to come over. "It's Gabe," I mouth. Her face brightens and she runs over to grab the phone.

"Gabe? Oh honey I miss you so much, how are you?" she gushes. I smile and slip up the stairs to jump around in excitement for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, only a few assorted characters of my own that I resurrected from the graveyard of umm….characters? :D Oh my, that sounds morbid… Lost my train of thought there… any who, all original characters/plots belong to Stephenie Meyer and L. J. Smith! Love those guys! xD

I would like to thank my little sistah, openhome (for all the great advice, thank you!!!), and all my lovely friends for reading and critiquing this for me, it's so much better now! Thanks! Love you!!

This chapter is in Edward's POV! :D

* * *

I walk out of the school to the sound of lockers slamming with my bag slung over my shoulder, to see that girl walking to her car. Her long, chestnut brown hair blows in the wind behind her as she struggles with her keys. Bella. When she finally gets her car open a smile breaks across her face, and I feel one breaking across mine. My feet move of their own accord, as if drawn to her. They have yet to move 2 steps when a hand falls onto my shoulder. I blink and turn to see my cousin, James, grinning at me.

"Hey Ed, what were you doing there?" he asks. The look in his eyes is teasing, and I find myself laughing nervously. What the-? I don't do nervous…so not me…

"Oh, nothing," I say lamely. James looks shocked for a minute, his eyebrows disappearing under the tangle of his dark hair, and his dark, almost black-brown eyes wide and unblinking. I regain some of my composure and say, "Oh, nothing, just people watching…" I trail off nonchalantly. James blinks and then nods, following my gaze straight to Bella. I curse under my breath, this is not good.

"I see…" he says, trailing off just as nonchalantly as I had. He shakes his head almost imperceptibly, and I huff in exasperation.

"Look, it's not like that, alright? Not again. I just…I was just looking," I said firmly. James raises his hands as if in surrender and walks to the car. I follow behind him almost sulkily. This is sure to reach Hunter's ears.

I sigh slightly, remembering when I had lived with my own parents, and not my uncle, Hunter Redfern. Last summer, my parents, Esme & Carlisle Masen, had gotten in a car accident. They had been coming to get me from a friend's place when an 18-wheeler crushed them like someone's foot squishing an ant. I pull away from that train of thought, it hurts too much. This isn't me. Edward Cullen is strong, bold, and _never _nervous. Nervousness is not in my dictionary and neither is mourning. You have to be hard-hearted to survive in my world, and that's what I became when my parents died.

I stop in my tracks when I see someone already seated in my car: Poppy. She looks up and smiles at me. Her fiery red hair shines in the late afternoon sun, and her green eyes sparkle and glow as she smiles. Her pale skin looks almost translucent, and extremely delicate, even though Poppy is anything but. Delicate, that is. I give her as much of a smile as I can manage. I didn't think seeing her again would be easy, and I was right. Seeing her with James is even harder, harder than I would have imagined. I open the driver's side door and get in while James gets in the back with Poppy. I close my eyes for just a second, remembering when things had been the other way around. James had been the one jealous of Poppy and I being together. I had been the one living with my parents, and James had been living with us. One accident, and everything changed. My whole world turned upside down.

I open my eyes and rev the car up, and look into the back view mirror to back up. My eyes connect with Poppy's, and for a second, I almost believe that we're still in love, and that she's mine. But then the moment's gone and she's looking lovingly at James. I sigh inwardly and turn the car to exit the school parking lot. I get stuck behind Bella's big, red, ugly Chevy truck. I look to see what the hold-up is, and my eyes meet two chocolate brown eyes, looking straight back at me. She shrugs just a little and her eyes crinkle up at the sides. _Sorry, _those eyes say to me, and a slight electric current runs from her eyes to mine. I blink and shake my head, what is that?!

I look back up to see Bella finally pulling out, and she doesn't look back. I pull out as well, turning towards home. I drive through town, letting the scenery fade into the background, letting my mind wander as my hands follow the curves of the roads. I think about home, about the past few years, and about coming back to school.

Back when my parents had been alive, I'd lived in New York City. My life had been perfect. I was Edward Masen, a jock, straight-A student, loved by everyone, and the most perfect girl in the entire school was mine. Poppy and I had been the it-couple. We were the two people who made a party cool, or decided which school dances were worth going to, and which weren't. But then a drunk truck driver had run over my parents, and Hunter Redfern became my new guardian. I had been forced to move out to live with him in Portland, Oregon. I had to leave behind my school, my friends, my home. I clear my throat and pull into the long, curving driveway that is the Redfern residence. I put my Cadillac Cien into park, and pull the keys out of the ignition. I open the door, grab my bag, and trudge in the door and up the stairs. I try to let the interior of my uncle's home fade into the background, but fail as usual. I can't help but noticing the smooth, marble-tiled floor, and the elegant crystal chandelier. No way could all those priceless paintings and modern art pieces ever fade into the background. I walk even faster, until everything around me turns into a blur. I slam my door behind me and fall back onto my bed. I close my eyes and try to just relax.

Poppy's coming here is going to ruin me, I think. I squeeze my eyes tight, I don't want thoughts of Poppy to make me restless. Ever since I lost my place in the high school hierarchy, everything I once held dear had begun to slip from my grasp. I no longer had any interest in being on the football team, and with my position went all my friends. My grades began to slip, and Poppy left me for James. All of it was too much to handle, and I began to pull away from everything and everyone.

In the midst of all my moping I see a flash of chocolate brown eyes, with a thick fringe of dark lashes. I see chestnut brown hair, almost turning red in the sunlight, swinging gently in the wind. Pink lips spread wide over bright, white teeth. I open my eyes to find myself smiling. I feel a little strange as I think about Bella, this girl that I had met only a few hours ago. She seems to be in all my thoughts, and every time I think of her, all my troubles lift away, and my heart becomes lighter.

But then I remember. I remember that Bella has a good life. She has friends, and she lives in a home with people who love her. She isn't crippled by burdens such as mine. My parents' death and my loss of popularity aren't my only problems. When my parents died, they hadn't had time to tell me their secret. A secret that became mine to keep.


End file.
